Follow Me Down
by kt139029
Summary: A year after the epilogue, life seems to be falling into a routine for the gang. Hiei resides in Makai with Mukuro, enjoying a level of freedom while still serving his patrol duties. However, Mukuro will enlist him to help her with a few unlikely things.


**Follow Me Down**

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT):** For years I have worked on my original character in this story, Tira. For years, she was never something I was quite proud of. I created her back when I was 11 years old, for my first fandom ever; Yu Yu Hakusho. Since then, I'm 21 now; she's come a long way. Finally, I feel proud enough of her to write a detailed Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction with her as an important character. All my other stories with her were horrible, but this one, I can promise you, will be far more interesting.

It will take place about a year after the epilogue of Yu Yu Hakusho. Yusuke comes and goes through Demon World as he sees fit, while trying to keep a relationship with Keiko going. Kuwabara continues to court Yukina, awkwardly. Kurama is happily helping his human family and attending a college with Kuwabara. Hiei is still stationed in Makai with Mukuro, sending wayward humans home without their memories. While a mutual respect and friendship has blossomed between Mukuro and Hiei, there are still loose ends that need to be taken care of…some Hiei will learn about in a most strange way. 

* * *

><p>"<em>There isn't much there, save for idiots, and if she is as naive as you claim her to be, there's nothing you need to be worried about."<em>

_"That's precisely it, I do need to be worried. I would fetch her on my own but you would draw less attention, you know this world better than I do."_

_"Is this an order?"_

_"Yes, Hiei. It is an order."_

He was almost convinced that simply returning humans to Ningenkai was rather painful, but when he had to actually trek to the world to find someone for Mukuro, it was far more painful than just returning a human and spending a few seconds there. The former king of Makai hadn't told him just who this person was, exactly, only that _she_ was a female demon, higher up in Mukuro's court and absolutely non-expendable. She claimed the girl to be naive in the ways of the Ningenkai, but curious and skilled when it came to her 'special talent'. They all had one, just like Hiei boased his Dragon of the Darkness Flame—however, Mukuro had also failed to tell him just what kind of powers he would be up against, should the girl refuse to return.

He assumed it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. If this demon was higher up in Mukuro's court, no doubt she would be smart enough to mask her energy once entering the human world, to keep others off her trail. Hiei almost considered finding Yusuke, enlisting his help…but no. He could do this on his own. He would be back in Makai with the non-expendable demon in no time…

Especially since the minute he got closer to the middle of the city, he sensed an unusual demonic energy.

_Oh…are you kidding me?_ "Hn." She hadn't masked it, assuming this was the girl he was looking for. Maybe she was more naive than Mukuro gave her credit for. Taking to the trees, Hiei quickly closed in on his target—to be surprised by what he saw.

The girl was thin, maybe a bit taller than him, but not by much, perhaps it was just at this angle that she looked such. Her dark hair was mid-length and her guard was completely down. She was seated at a fountain with a book in her hands, and if he read the silver print on the front correctly, it was something called "Alice in Wonderland". He examined her from above; light blue eyes, black hair, thin frame, boots (there was a dagger tucked into one. Interesting..), simple maroon shirt and black pants, easy to fight in. Mukuro had said she wasn't much _of _a fighter—she heavily relied on powers and swift movements with a curved blade. That must have been the dagger, then.

"You're welcome to hide yourself in the trees all evening if you wish, but I would really prefer you come down and speak to me face to face."

Hiei made a face for a moment, staring down at her, noticing she hadn't looked up, but had obviously sensed him there. Alright, he'd give her that one. Hopping down from the tree, he stood a few feet from her. "Hn."

The demon in front of him didn't look up from her book as she quickly flipped the page. "Mukuro sent you." It wasn't a question. It was a calm statement. Hiei took a few moments to answer, but nodded.

"She did, with orders to bring you back." He watched her carefully, his guard was up. The girl nodded, finally closing the book and looking up at him. She really didn't seem threatened by him, but Hiei knew better. Even the most unlikely of threats could turn out to be one of the largest.

"I'm Tira." She said with a small smile. So, she wasn't revealing why she was important, either? Part of Hiei wanted to know, the other part didn't care, and merely wanted to get back without having to drag her there.

"Pleasantries can be skipped, girl. I don't care to know your name or even your reasoning behind this quick take off of yours." He said harshly, his hands tucked into the pockets of his cloak.

"But I bet you'd care to hear why Mukuro was so insistent on you returning me to her." Tira said, watching him. Hiei looked down to her, and didn't say anything else. If someone had to decode his way of speaking, that would be the easiest way to know he wanted to hear something, his silence.

"Heh." Tira stood, placing the book down on the side of the fountain and then hopping up to stand on the side, now clearly taller than Hiei, not that he cared. She paced back and forth for a few moments. "This world is a bit calmer than Makai. The colors are brighter. You don't have to worry about every single person you pass attacking you."

"Hn."

Tira glanced over to him with a raised brow. He wasn't much for talking, was he? No matter. She'd continue. He had to listen to her—he had to bring her back. There was the brat in her again. "I wonder if she's angry or just worried." Still no answer from the demon clad in black near her. She couldn't read him very well, and she was trying. "Did she seem upset?"

"I wish you would either shut up or get to the point." He nearly snapped. Tira watched him through squinted blue eyes, but smiled slightly, almost condescendingly, as she jumped off the fountain and glancing to the ground, knelt down to swipe her fingertips against it. What in the hell was she doing?

"I mean, mother must be terribly upset I ran off for a little while." She said, beginning down the path that led further into the park.

"…mother?" Hiei went to take a step forward and found himself stumbling, it was like his feet didn't want to work. Unusual for him, suddenly he was on his face, and growling quietly. "Girl, get back here…"

Tira turned on her heel, her hands clasped behind her back, leaning forward just slightly to look at him from a small distance. "I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry about that." She bent down and moved her fingertips across the ground again, and quicker than last time, the fire apparition was beside her.

"_What _did you do?"

"I don't know, what _did _I do? You seem like the type to have all the answers."

Hiei knew he wasn't getting her back as quickly as he hoped.


End file.
